Senada Senja
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, seorang pemuda kaku yang baru saja patah hati menemukan sebuah pelampiasan yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Namun segala memorial manis di masa lalu dan kenyataan membuatnya bimbang, apakah ada baiknya untuk melangkah maju atau memperbaiki keadaan yang ada? Fic pertama di Hetalia. WARNING: Shounen-ai.


Senada Senja

_Summary_: Arthur Kirkland, seorang pemuda kaku yang baru saja patah hati menemukan sebuah pelampiasan yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Namun segala memorial manis di masa lalu dan kenyataan membuatnya bimbang, apakah ada baiknya untuk melangkah maju atau memperbaiki keadaan yang ada? Fic pertama di Hetalia.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

Warning: Absolutelly OOC. Human Name. Shounen Ai. Abal. Alay. Nggak jelas. Tidak mengikuti kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Bercampur dengan bahasa gaul, baik Indonesia maupun _slangish term_ Bahasa Inggris. Tidak suka? Silakan klik _back_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arthur, sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini..."

"Aku tidak peduli, Al! Sampai kau belajar untuk mengerti, tentu saja! Aku tidak akan segan mengulang pertengkaran ini seribu lima ratus kali kalau ini bisa membuatmu menjadi pria yang lebih baik, _bloody git!"_

"Jadi kau lebih suka membahas apa yang lebih penting, teman atau _dirimu_, begitu!? Ayolah, Arthur! Kau lebih tua dariku. Kalau aku tidak sayang padamu, kita tidak akan..."

"STOP!"

Arthur berteriak. Jari telunjuk kurusnya teracung, seakan memperingatkan kekasihnya yang _sangat_ Amerika, Alfred F Jones untuk tidak membantahnya kali ini. Sudah cukup! Arthur merasa sesekali Alfred harus diberi pelajaran, bagaimana membagi waktu, dan memberikan prioritas mana yang lebih penting antara _teman _dan _kekasih_. Masalahnya menengah, antara sepele dan besar. Jadi begini: dua bulan yang lalu, Arthur menyewa sebuah _bar_ untuk satu malam dan memberikan kejutan bagi Alfred dengan memainkannya lagu _birthday_ yang dilantunkan Katy Perry. Tetapi, sampai subuh menjelang Alfred tidak kunjung datang. Dan pada pagi hari pemuda berkacamata itu mengatakan kalau dia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama beberapa orang teman asramanya di sebuah bar murah ditemani berbotol-botol_ whisky, _ayam goreng dan perempuan-perempuan murah. Terang saja Arthur marah. Ia sudah membuang £2000 secara sia-sia demi _kekasih_ yang ternyata tidak akan pernah datang. Budaya Britania Raya membuat Arthur tetap menahan amarahnya untuk tidak membacok kepala Alfred. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, semenjak saat itu Arthur menjadi lebih _overposesive_ terhadap Alfred. Ya, _overposesive_. Meskipun ini London, tidak banyak anak-anak muda yang dibesarkan menjadi _ladies _dan _gentlemen_ penuh sopan santun. Dan Alfred, mulai terbawa pergaulan tak baik (seperti akhir-akhir ini Arthur memergokinya mengisap heroin atau ditahan selama 2x24 jam karena mabuk dan mengamuk di muka umum). Sikap _overposesive_ ini diklaim Alfred karena ia berpikir Arthur melarangnya berteman. Padahal kenyataannya tidaklah selebay itu. Ia hanya ingin Alfred menjauhi teman-temannya yang membawa pengaruh buruk, dan lebih dekat dengan dirinya karena Arthur merasa ia tidak menjerumuskan Alfred ke dalam hal yang bersifat hura-hura.

"Berhenti membentakku, Al." Desis Arthur. "Atau..."

"Atau apa? Putus?! Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan celotehanmu. Kalau mau putus, ya putus saja!"

Arthur merasa dadanya seperti ditembus sebilah tombak. "Apa?"

"Kenapa?!" nada bicara Alfred meninggi. "Aku punya teman yang banyak. Dan aku tidak akan menangisimu meskipun kita putus!"

"_That's not funny, you bloody moron..." _Lirih Arthur.

"_Yeah, 'cause it's not a joke!" _Alfred berseru marah. "Kita. Putus!"

Arthur menghambur keluar tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang, berusaha mengendalikan perasaan menyakitkan yang mendobrak-dobrak relung hatinya. Arthur sesekali menoleh ke belakang, berharap pria Amerika idiot itu mengejarnya dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Lalu mereka baikan.

Nyatanya tidak. Arthur tidak menemukan sosok Alfred yang mengejarnya.

Bagus.

Pria pirang beralis tebal itu mendecih kesal. Ia memilih pulang ke rumahnya. Arthur membaur bersama masyarakat, berusaha memendam rasa sedih dan perasaan lain yang sulit ia deskripsikan. Saat tengah menaiki _double decker bus_, ia melihat seorang bayi kecil melihat wajahnya lalu tertawa. Mungkin karena alis tebalnya. Arthur tersenyum samar, sedikit terhibur dengan tawa polos itu. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Bayi kecil itu dan ibunya turun di halte berikutnya. Sementara ia baru akan turun di tiga halte lagi. Mata hijau zamrudnya menatap pemandangan di balik kaca dengan tatapan hampa. Dua tahun itu tidak sebentar. Dan mereka harus putus hanya karena emosi sesaat. Arthur merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kenapa ia menjadi begitu bodoh, bahkan sama bodohnya dengan Alfred sekarang. Rasa sesal yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat matanya panas. dengan ujung lengan kemejanya, Arthur menghapus sebutir airmata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Bukan karena _stereotype_ laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya tidak disini. Ini tempat umum.

Untuk meredam segala kecamuk batinnya, Arthur mengambil _earphone_ dari saku tasnya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya dari _iPhone_. Ia memasangnya dan menyetel sebuah lagu secara acak, tanpa melihat siapa penyanyinya dan apa judulnya.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only know what's we fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more..._

Arthur bahkan tidak menyukai lagu itu. Lagu yang memberinya alasan untuk putus dengan Alfred. Tetapi bahkan ia tidak ingin repot-repot mengganti lagu tersebut. Ia membiarkan saja lagu itu mengalun sampai habis. Habis tepat ketika ia harus turun di halte yang tepat. Arthur melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus, lalu turun ke halte. Ia butuh waktu untuk menguasai dirinya, lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju apartemennya di lantai 8.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoooeeeekk!"

Arthur mencengkram pinggir wastafel kuat-kuat. Kepalanya berdenging. Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Karena ia tidak ingin kepikiran soal Alfred, Arthur memilih mengurung diri dan meneguk satu botol _rhum _sambil mendengarkan satu album Brand New Eyes dari Paramore dengan volume maksimal dari _iPhone-nya_ bahkan sampai ketiduran hingga jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka mabuk saat patah hati bisa membuatnya tidak menangis, tetapi muntah-muntah. Dan efek satu botol _rhum_ itu bagaikan obat bius. Ketika efeknya hilang, sakitnya kembali. Begitupun dengan keadaan Arthur. Begitu ia tidak lagi muntah-muntah dan memilih meminum segelas jus delima sebagai penawar, perasaan kalutnya pasca putus dengan Alfred kembali.

"_Bloody hell_." Rutuh Arthur. "Kurasa aku harus cari udara segar."

Ia melirik jendela. Cerah.

Arthur menyambar sehelai kaus kebesaran abu-abu bertuliskan _keep calm and sing a song_ dari lemari. Ia memakainya dengan sehelai _skinny jeans_ biru tua dan _ankle boots_ hitam berpaku, meskipun ini masih di pertengahan musim panas. Masa bodoh. Ini negara bebas, kok. Ia juga mengecek dompet, ponsel dan keadaan apartemennya. Setelah semuanya aman, ia mengunci apartemennya dan melangkah pergi.

Apa yang dilakukan Arthur pertama kali ada menemukan tempat yang enak untuk duduk sendirian. Dan taman pusat kota adalah pilihan yang tepat. Di sana juga sedang berdiam sebuah _food truck_. Setelah muntah tadi, sudah jelas perut Arthur sangat kosong. Ia mengantri di depan _food truck _tersebut dan juga memesan satu porsi _halibut fish and chips, yorkshire pudding_ dan satu gelas besar _lemon tea_. Arthur Kirkland, nama lengkap pemuda itu, makan dengan nyaman dan rakus di sebuah bangku panjang yang ia duduki sendirian. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa ekor burung dara yang bertengger manis, lalu terbang lagi. Arthur Kirkland, nama lengkap pemuda itu, makan dengan nyaman dan rakus di sebuah bangku panjang yang ia duduki sendirian. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa ekor burung dara yang bertengger manis, lalu terbang lagi. _Yorkshire pudding_ yang dipesannya masih panas, sehingga masih renyah dan wangi. Beberapa orang bilang makanan Inggris itu tidak enak. Namun bagi Arthur, inilah yang terbaik.

"_Hey Jude..."_

Pemuda pirang ramping itu menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar seseorang melantunkan lagu dengan petikan gitar akustik yang ringan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pengamen dadakan yang datang dan pergi di London. Mungkin kesempatan bertemu dengan pengamen itu hanya satu dua kali dalam tiga bulan. Suaranya lembut, ringan dan sangat _sugary_ sehingga kalau pemilik suara itu berwajah manis, mungkin Arthur akan menciumnya. Alis tebalnya terpaut naik sebelah, kedua telinganya mencari dimana sumber suara super menggemaskan itu.

Ah, itu dia.

Mungkin setinggi dirinya, atau lebih pendek sedikit. Rambutnya cokelat, dengan sejumput keriwilan lucu. Wajahnya bulat dan matanya yang bundar kecokelatan memancarkan kebahagiaan yang begitu melimpah. Suara _sugary _yang dilantunkannya anehnya tidak menarik orang sedikit pun. Kaleng yang diletakkan didepannya juga kosong. Tetapi melodi-melodi yang dilantunkan melalui pita suara dan petikan gitarnya membuat Arthur beranjak mendekatinya. Selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga ketika ia hanya berada lima langkah dari pemuda itu. Lagu yang dilantunkannya berakhir, dan kerumunan penonton bubar. Arthur dan pemuda itu saling tatap sekitar beberapa detik.

"Vee~" ucapnya.

Arthur hanya menarik seulas senyum tipis kepadanya. Seraya berpikir apa alasannya mendekati pemuda itu. Oke, alasan pertama dia _gay_. Tetapi ia juga (sangat) pilih-pilih terhadap kriteria pasangannya.

"Apa suaraku bagus, vee?" tanya pemuda itu. Yang bahkan nada bicaranya juga sangat _sugary_.

Tapi Arthur tidak menciumnya. Ia tidak kenal pemuda itu. Dan ini tempat umum.

"_Obviously_." Ujar Arthur.

"_Grazie, vee!" _Pemuda itu menarik senyum yang manis sekali. Bahkan Arthur terpana dengan senyuman lembut nan tulus itu meski hanya sesaat.

"Anu..." Arthur mengeluarkan selembar lima _pound_ dan mengibaskannya perlahan di depan pemuda itu. "Aku akan kasih kau ini, asal kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku."

"Mau, vee~" jawab pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang. "Mau lagu apa?"

Arthur berpikir keras. Lagu apa yang pas untuk suasana hatinya? Lagu patah hati. Tidak, tidak. lagu-lagu patah hati selalu memiliki unsur melodramatis yang membuatnya bisa-bisa menangis. Arthur sangat suka musik _rock_ dan segala alirannya. Terlebih, ia suka Paramore. Ia meletakkan lima _pound _di kaleng di depan pemuda itu dan berkata dengan super pede,

"Mainkan aku lagu _Pressure_." Katanya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. "_Pressure _apa, vee?"

Arthur ber-_facepalm_-ria. Ia lupa memberi tahu penyanyinya. "Paramore. Tahu, kan?"

"Nggaaaaak~"

"_Bloody hell_." Rutuk Arthur. Sudut mulutnya berkedut.

"Nyanyi, _sir!_" pemuda itu melompat-lompat kecil. "Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan kuncinya."

Pemuda beralis tebal itu mengangguk. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana _intro_ awal lagu itu agar suaranya tidak begitu _pitchy_.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again _

Pemuda itu kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

"B minor, G, D, Fis, B minor lagi. Gampang, vee~" ujarnya riang.

"Sudah bisa?" tanya Arthur penuh harap.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia memainkan kunci-kunci untuk menemukan _intro _yang pas. Setelah menemukan nada yang tepat, Arthur mengekspresikan seluruh kekalutannya dalam lagu dari album All We Know is Falling. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melepas suaranya di dalam lantunan melodi instrumental. Beberapa pejalan kaki dan orang-orang yang awalnya tak acuh mulai berkerumun. Sementara Arthur masih asyik menyanyi seakan-akan sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi apartemennya.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

Arthur berhenti bernyanyi ketika dirinya dikejutkan dengan riuh suara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa memberikan tepuk tangan ramai. Seorang perempuan cantik berambut cokelat melepaskan topinya untuk menadahkan lembaran-lembaran _pound_, kepingan _shilling _dan nominal-nominal lain yang dilemparkan dengan suka cita. Kerumunan itu bubar perlahan-lahan. Perempuan cantik itu meraup uang yang ada di topinya, merapikannya dan memberikannya pada Arthur. Setelah dihitung berdua, jumlah uang recehan itu mencapai £180. Lalu perempuan itu pergi begitu saja.

"Suaramu oke banget, vee~" pemuda berambut cokelat itu menerjang Arthur dan memeluknya.

"Be...begitu? Hahaha..." kata Arthur canggung. Ia memberikan jumlah £180 itu kepada pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Iya vee~" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap tangan Arthur yang memegang uang itu dengan bingung.

"Untukmu saja. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Arthur membuang mukanya, tersipu dengan pelukan pemuda itu.

"Wuaaaa, baik banget, vee~" Pemuda itu menggosok matanya yang berair dengan terharu. "Namamu siapa, vee~?"

"Arthur." Jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil menaik-naikkan alis tebalnya dengan bangga. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Aku Feliciano Vargas." Kata pemuda berambut cokelat itu sambil memeluk gitarnya. "Panggil aku apa saja."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Feli?"

Feliciano mengangguk. Sekali lagi, ia memberikan senyum semanis satu ton gula-gula kapas yang membuat jantung Arthur melompat. Wajahnya memanas. Dan untuk mengendalikan diri, ia membuang mukanya agar Feliciano tidak melihat gelagatnya yang salah tingkah.

"Tapi tapi, Arthur yang membuatku dapat uang sebanyak ini, vee~" Feli mengantongi uangnya dan merenggangkan jari-jarinya. "Kalau gitu Arthur kutaktir saja ya, vee~"

"Eh?" kedua mata zamrud Arthur melebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini orang asing bagimu, tahu."

"Nggak apa-apa, vee~" Feliciano menggeleng. Ia menggamit pergelangan tangan Arthur dan menariknya pergi. "Aku tahu kok kalau Arthur orang baik."

Maka, Arthur membiarkan dirinya digeret Feliciano ke sebuah kedai kecil masakan Italia yang amat, sangat ramai. Feliciano baru melepaskan genggaman tangannya setelah mencarikan sebuah meja dengan dua kursi dan mendudukkan Arthur di sana. Feliciano kemudian berlari, membaur dengan antrian yang berupa kerumunan rusuh dan memperjuangkan pesanannya. Sementara Arthur hanya duduk manis, terdiam menatap pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Feliciano ramping, sehalus sutra dan terasa agak dingin. Entah kenapa perasaannya agak senang. Mungkin karena Arthur sedang patah hati, dan Feliciano datang menghiburnya.

"Ini, vee~. Aku cuma dapat satu. Jadi ini untuk Arthur saja."

Feliciano kembali sambil membawa sebuah karton _pizza _dan satu _cup _kecil plastik berisi benda berwarna merah, putih dan hijau. Arthur menerima kedua makanan itu dengan agak canggung. Isi karton _pizza _itu adalah _pizza _berisi saus tomat, daun basil dan keju Mozzarella.

"Itu _pizza Margherita_. Dan makanan penutupnya _panna cota_ tiga rasa. Itu makanan paling enak, vee~" kata Feliciano riang.

"Kau ini orang Italia, ya?" Arthur tertawa pelan, dan mengambil satu iris _pizza _tersebut. Ada harum minyak zaitun juga di dalam _pizza _tersebut. "Kau juga makan, nih!"

"Aku sudah makan." Kata Feliciano diiringi senyum manis. "Buat Arthur saja."

Sifat _gentleman _Arthur tidak mempan untuk Feliciano. Tampaknya ia tidak ingin Arthur sungkan padanya. Namun tata krama ala _gentleman_ Britania Raya sudah membentuk karakter Arthur sejak kecil. Ia hanya makan dua iris _pizza_ sederhana yang ternyata sangat lezat itu. Feliciano juga menolak ketika Arthur menawarinya _panna cotta_. Maka ia memakannya sendirian. Yang warna merah adalah rasa _raspberry_ dengan cengkeh, memberikan rasa manis dan harum. Sementara yang berwarna putih adalah rasa _vanilla_. Rasanya lebih manis dari yang merah, dan teksturnya juga lebih lembut. Sementara yang hijau adalah rasa apel hijau, memberikan rasa asam yang cukup 'nendang' dan menguarkan rasa segar setelah dua gradasi rasa manis yang sebelumnya.

"Enak kan, vee~?" tanya Feliciano dengan suara _sugary-_nya.

"Enak." Arthur mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Feli."

"Vee~" Feliciano berdiri. Kedua lengan kurusnya memeluk gitarnya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, vee~"

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Arthur. Ia berdiri juga namun Feliciano menahan bahu Arthur dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Makanannya belum habis. Habiskan saja." Kata Feliciano.

"Tapi..." Arthur kelihatan agak bimbang. Ia menutup kotak _pizza _tersebut dan membawanya pergi. "Dimana rumahmu? Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang naik bis."

"Baiklah." Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Kutemani sampai dapat bis, oke?"

"Vee~"

Feliciano berjalan riang, sesekali meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. Arthur menenteng kotak _pizza_ itu dan berjalan dua langkah di belakang Feliciano. Sosok itu membuatnya tidak pernah bosan. Pembawaannya benar-benar luar biasa menyenangkan. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, bus yang ditunggu Feliciano sudah datang.

"_Addio~" _kata Feliciano. "Apa aku bisa bernyanyi bersamamu lagi, Arthur?"

Arthur mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Berikan aku nomormu. Atau media sosial yang bisa kuhubungi."

Feliciano menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya ponsel."

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya sanksi. "Hah?"

"Aku selalu ada di taman itu, kok." Feliciano kembali melemparkan senyuman semanis satu ton gula-gula kapas. "Datanglah. Dan kita akan bernyanyi bersama."

Lalu Feliciano melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Kendaraan merah tingkat dua itu melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Arthur dan halte tersebut. Pemuda pirang beralis tebal itu menenteng kotak _pizza_ itu menuju apartemennya. Ia menendang-nendang udara hingga sepasang sepatu _boots-_nya terlempar ke dinding dekat kotak sepatu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tuhan benar-benar sedang baik padanya kali ini. Arthur meraba dadanya, merasakan geletar hangat yang menenangkan. Tidak ada lagi perasaan kesal, sedih, kacau dan hal-hal lain yang dapat menggambarkan betapa menyebalkannya putus dengan Alfred.

Feliciano Vargas.

Senyuman pemuda itu pasti menimbulkan perasaan rindu esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Song: Turning Table (Adele), Pressure (Paramore).

_That's not funny, you bloody moron... _[tidak lucu, bodoh]

_Yeah, 'cause it's not a joke! _[yeah, karena ini bukan lelucon!]

_Obviously _[jelas banget]

_Grazie _[ : terima kasih]

_Addio! _[ : selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa]

_Pizza Margherita _[pizza klasik italia. Isinya saus tomat, keju mozzarella, minyak zaitun super murni dan daun basil]

_Panna cotta_ [pudding khas Italia. Dibuat dari susu, krim, gula, macam-macam rasa dan gelatin]

**Author: astagfirullah, itu alis #liatin alis Iggy #ngakak**

**Iggy: #komatkamit pake tongkat sihir**

**Author: becanda, Iggy. Alismu bikin kamu ganteng, kok #pasang pose sok moe**

**Iggy: ciyus? #eluspalaauthor #senyummesum**

**Author: KYAAA IGGY RAEP AKUUU!**

**Iggy: #gaplok# ngaco, Lagi bulan puasa juga**

_**Hai semuanya. Ini fic pertama di fandom APH. Dan entah kenapa nggak ingin pairing yang mainstream seperti USUK dan GerIta. Habis...saya suka banget sama alisnya Arthur, tapi suka juga dengan keriwilannya Feli. Maka jadilah, kedua uke ini saya sandingkan dalam fic ini buakakakakakak #plak**_

_**Eniwei, saya memohon untuk review, kritik, saran, flame(?) dan request. Sekian dari saya. Makasih udah baca~**_


End file.
